mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: Ghostly Adventures
My Little Pony: Ghostly Adventures is a parody based off of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. It takes place in a different dimension. It follows a studious unicorn pony named Sunshine Glimmer as her mentor guides her to learn about friendship in the town of Sunnyville. Sunshine becomes close friends with nine other ponies: including sporty/action-loving Crescent Dash, aspiring rockstar Rainbow Punk, spoiled Starflasher, glamorous Wavedancer, hard-working Pyrusjack, dumb Dopeydoo, fearful gothic brainac Ghastly Wan, hyperactive Rocky Pie, and shy Rhapsody. Together, they go on various adventures, solve various problems, and learn about the magic of friendship while battling off ghosts. Main protagonists (Mane 10 & Strike) Sunshine Glimmer * Species: Unicorn * Sex: Female * Coat: Light orange * Mane & tail: Dark purple with light turquoise and white highlights. Her mane is in pigtails held by light blue ribbons. * Eyes: Light turquoise * Cutie Mark: Light turquoise six-pointed star in front of a six-pointed purple star with five smaller purple stars surrounding it. * Element: Magic * Voiced by Ashleigh Ball The leader of the group, she is an intelligent busybody. She takes charge of the Mane Ten during their adventures and helps resolve her friends' differences. She is an intelligent, dutiful, and accomplished scholar with an avid love of learning and studies prowess in unicorn magic such as levitation, teleportation, and the creation of force fields. Sunshine is kind of a neurotic perfectionist who has a "touch of OCD", prone to suffering from nervous breakdowns when confronted with a situation that goes against her understanding. Starflasher * Species: Unicorn * Sex: Male * Coat: Light blue * Mane & tail: Dark blue with dark yellow highlights * Eyes: Dark yellow * Cutie Mark: A red and yellow falling star * Element: Fairness * Voiced by Ted Lewis. Starflasher is a caring but bossy enchantor. He is extremely bossy and selfish, which the others find to be ridiculously annoying. He does not do anything good unless it benefits him, but on the inside he often feels remorse and even regret for his actions. He does not know how to control his greedy desires. Starflasher is very greedy, but he's not a total brat. He is very cautious about some things and shows concern if someone he cares for gets hurt. Starflasher speaks with an Italian accent. Dopeydoo * Species: Pegasus * Sex: Male * Coat: Light mint green * Mane & tail: White * Eyes: Dark purple * Cutie Mark: Three blue spirals * Element: Kindness * Voiced by Brian Drummond. * Blue shades are used as a head decoration. Dopeydoo is a kind, loving pony with a slight "drunken" demeanor. He has extremely low intelligence, but that doesn't make him a mean pony. He's usually good-natured and is not completely aware of his surroundings. When bad things happen, he will become serious and stand up for anyone who gets hurt. Despite his unintelligence, he's very skilled in arts and crafts and has a great love for sculpting. Rainbow Punk * Species: Pegasus * Sex: Male * Coat: Light purple * Mane & tail: Rainbow colors * Eyes: Light blue * Cutie Mark: Large cloud with blue, red, and yellow music notes * Element: Faith * Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Wears black spiked bracelets. Rainbow Punk has one great all-consuming passion in life: rocking out!!! Anypony who has ever seen this rainbow-haired pegasus has been in awe of his speed, agility, confidence, and upbeat energy. Even in his yough, Rainbow Punk was a fantastic flier and an amazing rockstar. His friends are happy to have him around. He rarely gets angry, but sometimes he will express it when he witnesses someone getting hurt by another. Rocky Pie * Species: Earth * Sex: Male * Coat: Light yellow * Mane & tail: Brown * Eyes: Dark brown * Cutie Mark: Purple and blue balloons * Element: Laughter * Voiced by Ryan Beil. Happy, playful, and super perky, it's not unusual to find Rocky Pie prancing and skipping blissfully through the streets of Sunnyville. The silliest stallion around, Rocky has a desire to entertain that makes him the most likely source for humor. You would never guess he grew up on a swampy rock farm. Eager to amuse his friends and make everypony happy, Rocky will find any excuse to throw a party. He loves eating sweets and baking them very much. Crescent Dash * Species: Pegasus * Sex: Male * Coat: Light red * Mane and tail: Shiny purple, teal, green, and blue * Eyes: Purple * Cutie Mark: White star with purple, teal, and blue streaks * Element: Loyalty * Voiced by Andrew Francis. Capable and athletic, Crescent Dash lives for adventure! When any problem should arise that involves traveling to distant lands or dealing with a magical, mysterious beast, Crescent is the first to volunteer! Brave and bold, anypony who has ever seen this shiny-haired Pegasus in the air has been left in jaw-dropped awe of his amazing skills in sports, speed, agility, and, well, his confidence. He's quite positive he's the fastest Pegasus pony alive, and truth be told, he probably is. Yes, he's a bit proud, and a bit mischievous, and often short-tempered, but when the chips are down, and danger is a-brewing, Crescent Dash always, always comes through, proving time and time again that he is a true hero! Ghastly Wan * Species: Pegasus * Sex: Male * Coat: Gray with a bluish tinge * Mane and tail: Black * Eyes: Green * Cutie Mark: Three green dragonflies * Element: Wisdom * Voiced by Roger L. Jackson. * Wears dark green glasses. True to his name, he is defined by his creepy, but somewhat attractive gothic looks; deep, strict, monotone voice; and tender, nurturing nature. He possesses a unique affinity for robots and holograms that allows him to understand and communicate with them. Ghastly is cautious, easily frightened, and very unsure of himself. He incredibly smart (probably smarter than Sunshine Glimmer) and often prefers to come up with a situation before jumping into the action. He is shown to be extremely weak at flying. Though he is quiet and often unwilling to leave "the darkness", which is his comfort zome, he is a great friend. He can speak English and Chinese. Pyrusjack * Species: Earth * Sex: Male * Coat: Light blue-green * Mane and tail: Orange * Eyes: Grayish green * Cutie Mark: Three red apples * Element: Honesty * Voiced by Peter New. * Wears a red stetson hat Pyrusjack is considered a "manly man" and characterized as a "farm dude" who sports a cowboy hat and lasson, and speaks with a Southern accent. He works as an apple farmer, using his greath physical strength to "buck" apples out of trees. Pyrusjack is honest, reliable, and the most "down-to-earth" of the Mane Ten. He also has a stubborn streak. Pyrusjack is a wonderful friend, often helping to bring a sense of practicality to situations. Wavedancer * Species: Unicorn * Sex: Male * Coat: Light salmon pink * Mane and tail: Dark blue * Eyes: Purple * Cutie Mark: Three red diamonds * Element: Generosity * Voiced by Brian Drummond. * Wears white gloves and a red/purple bowtie. Wavedancer is all things royalty. He values style and appearance. He runs a clothing shop and is always creating his own unique sense of style. And though he can be very materialistic and vain he is also much deepr than that. He's very focused on running his own business and often uses his creativity to help in situations. He is very generous with his time and energy and is often found creating articles of clothing for his friends. Rhapsody * Species: Earth * Sex: Male * Coat: White * Mane and tail: Golden blond * Eyes: Reddish pink * Cutie Mark: Three rocks * Element: Affection * Voiced by Sam Vincent. Rhapsody is a mystery; he's almost never heard speaking. Instead, he gets his point across by pointing through objects, gestures, facial expressions, and body movements. When he does speak, he's only willing to say "oui" and "no", which is yes and no in French, respectively. Strike * Species: Dragon * Sex: Male * Eyes: Dark brown * Spikes: Dark blue * Scales: Light orange and dark blue * Frills: Dark brown * Voiced by Cathy Weseluck. Assistant number one is Strike! He's fierce, and ferocious, and hungry for gems! Brave and true, you can count on him to stand up to anything, no matter how big. In his dreams he's a gallant dragon in shining armor, but in his heart, he's a devoted friend and confident. As a loyal companion to Sunshine Glimmer, Strike knows that helping others is what true heroes do. ~ ~ ~ Minor protagonists (The Cutie Mark Go-Lookers, President Buzzard, and Sir Hologram) Tinkybelle * Species: Earth * Sex: Female * Coat: Lavender * Mane and tail: Raspberry pink * Eyes: Purple * Cutie Mark: None * Age: Filly * Voiced by Andrea Libman. Tinkybelle is not just the oldest of the Cutie Mark Go-Lookers, but also the most gentle. She loves the purple bow that holds her mane. She loves walking, marching, dancing, and spending time together with her friends. Her twin brother is Rounder Emp. ~ Doozy Bloo * Species: Unicorn * Sex: Male * Coat: Light green * Mane and tail: Lavender and medium blue * Eyes: Orange * Cutie Mark: None * Age: Colt * Voiced by Sam Vincent. Doozy Bloo is jolly and tends to talk to himself; this mostly happens when he's upset or stressed. He is the one who is involved least with the Go-Lookers, though he is a member. He is quite stubborn and sarcastic, and will sometimes refuse to go along with the others' opinion. LayLay Biff * Species: Pegasus * Sex: Male * Coat: Yellow * Mane and tail: Black * Eyes: Light blue * Cutie Mark: None * Age: Colt * Voiced by Rob Paulsen. LayLay Biff is known as the best scooter-rider of the Cutie Mark Go-Lookers, a total manly man, party-boy, and little brotherly type. He is a great friend to the other foals. Rounder Emp * Species: Earth * Sex: Male * Coat: Red * Mane and tail: White with a dark red streak * Eyes: Blue * Cutie Mark: None * Age: Colt * Voiced by Jeremiah Krage. The smallest and youngesst of the Cutie Mark Go-Lookers, he likes it when he's the center of attention and he's often silly when he misunderstands anyone's commands. He's the funniest problem-solver, and the manly-man type. Rounder is also a bit sensitive, and a little less talkative than the other Go-Lookers. President Buzzard * Species: Unicorn * Sex: Male * Coat: Cream white * Mane and tail: Blue * Eyes: Purple * Cutie Mark: Folded papers * Voiced by Ian James Corlett. The president of Sunnyville, he is loyal, fearless, and cautious. He is a confident, I-can-do-anything type of pony that possesses little of his brothers' interests in mechanics. Pres. Buzzard is quite generous and treats other ponies as friends as opposed to subjects. He is the middle triplet, with Hologram being the oldest and Poltergeist as the youngest. Sir Hologram * Species: Unicorn * Sex: Male * Coat: White * Mane and tail: Green, yellow, orange * Eyes: Purple * Cutie Mark: An arrow, first three letters of the alphabet, and first three numbers in front of a blue background * Voiced by Sam Vincent. Sir Hologram is quite honest and hardworking, sometimes goofy. True to his name, he is quite skilled with creating holographic figures. He likes anything scary or gross. He is a 'funny problem-solver', a 'pun-teller', and a singer. Sir H. is quite tolerant with others and barely gets upset or angry. He is the oldest triplet, with Pres. Buzzard as the middle one and Poltergeist as the youngest. Antagonists Lord Poltergeist * Species: Alicorn * Sex: Male * Coat: White * Mane and tail: Black with red edges * Eyes: Salmon pink/red * Cutie Mark: A black red-eyed ghost with a red streak * Voiced by Vincent Tong. The ruler of the Netherworld and the most vicious alicorn, Lord Poltergeist is dark, controlling, and selfish. He's also scheming and manipulative, and has a tendency to get violent, mostly when his crew try to do things their way. He has high intelligence, but uses it for evil instead of good. He is the youngest of the triplets, with Sir Hologram as the oldest and President Buzzard as the middle triplet. He despises them both. more TBA Episodes My Little Pony: Ghostly Adventures/Episode list Category:Spin-offs